


Ready Now

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Paul, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jesus is a sassy sarcastic shit, Jesus is still confident, Jesus is the virgin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl knew that Paul had never had a healthy successful relationship before him, they'd talked about it several times.But, Paul never mentioned that he hadn't had sex before.





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr. 
> 
> Was quite a challenge for me to write.

"Seems safe," Paul said, pulling off his trench coat and folding it over the back of the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Daryl hummed in agreement, "We'll be safe to stay here tonight," he said and began pulling the covers of the old bed, throwing them in the corner of the bedroom and then pulling his sleeping bag out of his pack, unzipping it into a blanket and tossing it over the bare mattress.

Paul sat down on the armchair and began pulling his boots off, "It's been a long week, hmm?" he said.

"Yeah, successful though. Took down the people that had been stalking the scouts, found some useful loot too," he said.

Paul sighed and pulled his hair out of its knot, running his hand through the long strands, "It would have been better if we didn't have to kill them though, you know, worked something out? They were only a small group and only stealing because they needed it, we could have offered them a place back home,"

Daryl knew it was true. If the group of three hadn't immediately become so violent and defensive, things could have gone differently.

"Speaking of which," Daryl started, "I need to change your bandage, it's been two days since you put it on," he said, referring to the knife wound that had been inflicted on Paul's lower back during the fight against the stalkers. He'd turned his back on one of the stalkers to throw a knife at a walker that was approaching from behind Daryl.

Paul nodded, "Okay," he said, standing up from his chair and unzipping his vest, tossing it over his coat, exposing his bare torso, and Daryl tried not to stare at him.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and pulled the first-aid kit out of his pack, stepping over to Paul.

"Does it hurt at all?" Daryl asked, pushing Paul forward a bit so that he could set the first aid kit down on the bed.

Paul shook his head, "No, it's fine," he replied, "As long as I don't press on it too hard," he said.

Daryl looked at the positioning of Paul's bandage and realized that a decent chunk of it was beneath the man's pants. He licked his lips nervously, he and Paul had been together around five months, and there'd been some heavy make-out sessions between them, but one of them always put a stop to it before it went below the belt.

"Paul," he said, "Think you're going to have to lay down and take your pants off," he said, "I won't be able to reach it and change it properly,"

Paul was quiet for a moment, "Uh, okay," he said a few moments later and undid his belt, pushing his pants down his legs, leaving him in only a pair of boxers and socks.

Daryl tried his best not to have his eyes pop out of his head at the sight of his almost entirely naked boyfriend, his plump ass, muscular legs and back all completely on display and he cleared his throat, focusing on getting supplies out of the first aid kit as Paul laid down on the bed and rested his head on his arms.

"You good?" Daryl asked as he could see how tense Paul was.

Paul hummed, "Yeah," he said softly.

Daryl went ahead and reached for the bandage, he grabbed the corner and began pulling it off, the stickiness of it causing Paul's skin to pull with it a bit before it came off. The bandage ended up coming another half an inch under Paul's boxers and onto the very top of his ass cheek.

The cut was fairly nasty, several inches long and it would need stitches when they got back to The Hilltop the next afternoon.

He told Paul as such, "It's going to need stitches when we get back, but it doesn't look infected," Daryl said as he began carefully cleaning the cut with a wipe.

"Alright," Paul said.

Daryl spent a few minutes cleaning the cut and then pulled out a new bandage, carefully peeling it onto Paul's skin and he had to pull Paul's boxers up a bit to get it over the last couple of centimeters.

"There you go," Daryl said, cleaning up the first aid supply as Paul sat himself up.

"Thanks," Paul said, remaining sat on the bed.

Daryl finished placing all the things back in the kit and looked to Paul. The younger man smiled at him, "You alright?" he asked.

Paul nodded, "Come here," he said, lifting one of his hands to cup Daryl's cheek and Daryl met him halfway, pressing their lips together.

They kissed for several minutes, Daryl's hands roaming over Paul's skin as Paul's own were threading their way through his hair. Paul seemed to tense for a moment, and then Daryl was being pushed back onto the mattress, and Paul was straddling him, leaning down to continue their kiss.

Daryl couldn't stop his cock from getting hard where it was still in his jeans. Daryl hadn't sex in a long damn time, and he was dating a gorgeous guy who happened to be mostly naked in his lap and kissing him passionately.

Daryl stroked his hands up Paul's back before tangling his fingers in the man's long loose hair. Paul adjusted himself, causing his ass to grind right down on top of Daryl's cock and he let out an involuntary moan against Paul's mouth.

Paul kissed him back for a few moments, before pulling apart, sitting up straight and looking down at Daryl. Their eyes meeting as Paul drew patterns on the exposed patch of Daryl's chest.

Paul licked his lips once, "I've never had sex before," he said, and out of all of the things that could have come out of his mouth, Daryl wouldn't have expected that "Unless a mutual handjob with a guy during high school once counts," he mumbled, still drawing patterns on Daryl's skin.

Daryl was quiet for a moment, "You're a virgin?" he asked.

Paul nodded, "Yeah," he replied.

"Wasn't expecting that," Daryl mumbled, holding Paul's waist and stroking his thumbs along Paul's warm skin.

Paul chuckled softly, "I've just never been in a good relationship, they were all unhealthy and toxic, and not just on their parts, mine too. I just never trusted anyone enough to be with them, I've tried a couple of times, but it didn't feel right, and I couldn't go through with it," he began to explain.

"You've told me this, just leaving out the not having sex bit," he said, giving Paul a soft smile where he sat above him.

Paul hummed, "Well, my relationship with you hasn't been like that. Sure, it was a bit rocky at the start but we've both grown from that, and we're in a good place now. I love you, and I know you love me," he said, leaning down and kissing him again.

"I do love you," Daryl mumbled, "Are you going anywhere with this?" he asked.

Paul smirked at him, trailing his hand upwards to Daryl's jaw and stroked it, "I want to have sex… with you… obviously," he told him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Oh," he said, swallowing thickly in surprise and his cock hardened even further.

"Do you want to?" Paul asked, raising a brow right back. He looked confident to Daryl's eyes, but there was a pink flush on his cheeks.

Daryl was stunned into silence for a moment, but then his brain caught up with him, "Fuck yes!" he said, and Paul smirked at him, "If you're sure you want to, of course," he said.

Paul nodded and leaned down to kiss him again, brief and gentle, "Do you have experience?" he asked.

Daryl hummed and trailed his fingers over Paul's lower back, his eyes glued to where the outline of Paul's cock could be seen through his boxers. He forced himself to look away and meet Paul's eyes again, "A fair bit, yeah," he replied. It was true, before the outbreak, he'd quite enjoyed sex, hiding the fact that he did it with men from his brother was the problem.

"Good," Paul said, "Then you know what you're doing because I don't. I mean, I've seen porn, but porn's widely inaccurate,"

Daryl smiled fondly at his boyfriend, and then maneuvered him off him, laying him down on the bed and then standing up. Paul watched him curiously.

Daryl walked over to his pack and searched through it, finding the lube and condoms he packed. Paul raised a brow at the sight of them when Daryl placed them down on the bed, "Things have been getting more intense between us lately, I figured I'd grab 'em just in case,"

"Seems to have been a good decision,"

"We don't even have to touch them. Can jerk you off or suck you off," Daryl offered, eyes sliding up Paul's almost entirely bare body and he wanted to know what he did to deserve this man lying in front of him, almost completely naked, and saying that he wanted to have sex with him.

Paul shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head, "Nuh uh. I either want your dick in my ass or mine in yours," he answered, and Daryl was a little taken back by his crudeness.

Daryl sighed "Foreplays still an important thing ain't it?" he said.

"I wouldn't exactly know,"

Daryl rolled his eyes, and Paul smirked.

"I'm going to my clothes off, alright?" he said, raising both at Paul as he started working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Great," Paul said, relaxing on his back and folding his arms behind his head as he watched Daryl do so.

Daryl resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and continued stripping until he was completely naked, bare cock and all.

Paul was staring with no shame, one hand resting over his cock still confided in his boxers, and his bottom lip was between his teeth.

Daryl looked down at himself and then raised a brow at Paul, "Probably ain't up to your porn standards-" he began, referring to his cock which was quite average, just a bit thicker, but was cut off by Paul.

"I don't have porn standards asshole; I have an attraction for my sexy as fuck boyfriend that's making me wonder why the fuck we haven't done this yet,"

Daryl sat on the bed again, by Paul's feet, and he squeezed the man's thigh as he met his blue-green eyes, "Because you weren't ready, and that's okay," he said.

"Ready now," Paul said and began to push his boxers down, allowing Daryl to do the rest when he could.

Daryl lost the ability to function for a few moments when he saw Paul's completely naked form. His eyes settled right on the man's cock. It was long, thick and cut, it was flushed pink towards the head, and there was already the tiniest bit of pre-come leaking from the tip.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Daryl said, "That's a porn cock,"

Paul threw his head back and laughed as his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Daryl took it as a good sign that the man was still comfortable enough to laugh.

Daryl watched him for a moment, fondness spreading through his chest, and then he reached for the lube. Daryl scooted up the bed, grabbed Paul by his knees and spread his legs, and then settled sitting between them.

Paul blinked up at him, running a hand through his hair and smoothing it to one side.

"You good?" Daryl asked, and Paul nodded.

Daryl spread some lube over his hand and then reached for Paul's cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a soft squeeze, gauging Paul's reaction. Paul breathed a little harsher but remained looking at him with curious eyes. Daryl pumped his hand up and down a couple of times, spreading the lube over Paul and the man let out a quiet moan, so Daryl moved his thumb, and circled it against the sensitive patch of nerves just under the head.

Paul's thighs jumped slightly, and he let out a quiet groan.

Daryl shifted so that he could lean up and press his lips against Paul's as he continued to jerk his cock. Their tongues slid together, and Paul let out the occasional moan against his mouth, and his hands ran up and down Daryl's back.

As they continued, Daryl slowly felt Paul start to tense beneath him, and his moans became less frequent. Daryl sat back up and removed his hand from Paul's cock, holding the man by his muscular thighs instead.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked softly.

Paul met his eyes and licked at his lips for a few moments, panting slightly, "I don't know," he said eventually, running a hand through his hair and sighing. Daryl didn't push him and allowed the younger man to get his thoughts together, "It's just… you over me… it doesn't, it feels," Paul started tumbling over his words.

"Making you feel a bit uncomfortable?" Daryl asked.

Paul nodded and let out a deep breath through his nose, "Yeah,"

"That's okay," Daryl said, understanding that it probably did make Paul feel a bit exposed and vulnerable. Daryl pondered his options for a moment, and then grabbed the lube and condom and moved up the bed, "How about you come sit in my lap?" he asked.

Paul nodded, "Yeah. That'd work," he said, sitting up.

Daryl settled with his back against the wall, his legs spread out in front of him, and his lap completely available for Paul. Paul knee walked across the bed to him and then settled down in his lap. Daryl found it incredibly arousing that he could feel Paul's bare ass against his thighs.

After a nod of approval from Paul, Daryl wrapped his hand around the man's cock again.

"Don't have to go any further than this," Daryl said.

Paul hushed him and leaned forward, shoving their lips together, kissing him fast and hard for a moment before he pulled back.

"I want to, I want you in me," he replied, sliding a hand into Daryl's hair and tugging at the strands.

Daryl raised a brow, "Yeah? You'd feel comfortable with that?" he asked.

Paul hummed and kissed him once more, "I've fingered myself several times before, and enjoyed it. If I'm like this, on your lap, I'll be fine. I want to try at least," he replied.

"Alright," Daryl said, and he reached for the lube again, meeting Paul's eyes, "Do you want to, or me?" he asked.

Paul took the bottle from him and spread it over two of his fingers, and then pressed their lips together as he reached behind himself to his hole. Daryl kissed him passionately, but slowly as the man started to finger himself open, sliding his hands over his firm shoulders. Paul's legs would jump occasionally, and he'd let out quiet moans against Daryl's mouth, so he knew that he was making good progress.

After a few minutes, Paul pulled his fingers out and grinned lazily at him. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and sweat had begun to dampen his hairline.

"Now, I want you now," Paul then said, kissing him once before reaching for the condom on the bed, "Can I?" he asked, motioning to Daryl's cock.

"Yeah, of course," Daryl replied, moving his hands to hold Paul's waist and then watching intensely as Paul tore open the condom with his teeth, and then clumsily rolled it down his length. "Take it easy," he said as Paul shifted on his lap, placing himself in a position that Daryl's cock could reach his hole.

Paul hummed, "Good to go?" he asked, and Daryl nodded immediately.

Using his hand, Paul moved Daryl's cock so that the head was pressing against his entrance and then held it there as he slowly and carefully began sinking himself down onto it.

Daryl couldn't help moaning as the tight heat started to surround him, and his fingers dug patterns into Paul's skin.

"That's it, Paul," he encouraged, "Already feel so good," he groaned, and he caught a smile quirk on Paul's lips.

Daryl was completely sheathed within Paul a few minutes later, and he looked up at the younger man in awe. Paul had his head slightly tilted back, his lips parted, and his eyes screwed up somewhat. He looked fucking gorgeous, and Daryl could barely contain himself.

Before he could compliment Paul on how gorgeous he looked, he spoke, "I have a cock up my ass," he said, laughing slightly and opening his eyes to meet Daryl's.

Daryl laughed too, "You sure do. You like it?" he asked.

Paul nodded and did an experimental rock, immediately moaning and then repeating the motion, "Oh fuck," he whispered as he continued the movements.

Daryl groaned loudly at the amazing friction, "That's it, just test it out, see what you like," Daryl encouraged the other man, stroking his hands up and down his smooth back.

Paul did as he said and tried out different angles and paces, but after a few minutes, he settled on a slow-ish pace of deep rocks against Daryl's body. He let out a deep and low moan in his throat every time that he ground down against him, and Daryl knew that the man was feeling what it was like to have a dick stimulate his prostate instead of his own fingers.

"I'm not going to last," Paul said softly, one of his hands having a death grip on Daryl's shoulders.

That wasn't surprising at all. "Don't worry, I'm not either," Daryl replied.

Paul smirked to himself and reached between their bodies to wrap a hand around his cock, and he began pumping it, "Aren't you the one with experience?" he said.

Daryl snorted and replaced Paul's hand with his own, wanting to make the other man come as quick as possible because then he could come too.

Paul came a few moments later, shaking on top of him as come spurted out of his cock and onto Daryl's hand. Daryl followed behind him, moaning loudly and squeezing at Paul's waist as his orgasm washed over him.

They collapsed down on the bed afterward, settling in a spooning position with Paul tucked up in Daryl's arms and quickly dozing off. Daryl smiled fondly when he began to hear the man's soft snores, and hugged him a little tighter, feeling incredible love for the man that had just shown how much he trusted him.

Daryl kissed his shoulder and then allowed himself to fall asleep also.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are loved & appreciated & Inspire me to write more. 
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
